Infrastructure costs are a significant factor in network operation costs. With a given network architecture and available data center network infrastructure resources, efficient utilization of available network infrastructure resources helps reduce overall network operation costs. On-demand network services, such as those provided by cloud-computing and other distributed network solutions, are strongly time-dependent. Another important factor affecting efficient allocation of network infrastructure resources is mobility. Network load demand from mobile users may be highly dynamic and may originate from a myriad of changing time zones. In order to ensure satisfaction of service level agreements at any time, network providers often attempt to anticipate network load demand and purposely overprovision the given network architecture with unnecessary network infrastructure resources. Overprovisioning of network infrastructure resources usually results in unused or under-utilized network infrastructure resources which is both inefficient and wasteful of business resources.